Love Intertwined
by Zyala Kimizowa
Summary: Duiring the perilous fights of the shaman tournament, and the despair that follows some. A new light shines from the distance, the light of love. For between Akira, Pirika, and Tamao.
1. How we met

A/N/ This is my disclaimer... I do not own Shaman King or anything about it... Just my character Akira who is one of my many personalities in my mind... This is my first real attempt at a story, and I am giving my best effort... This story is also my first attempt at a " lemon " otherwise known as a sexual refrence. As in the description this is a three way between Pirika, Tamao, and me Akira... NOW THEN ON WITH THE BEGINNING...

Chapter One - How we met...

I was walking down a trail in the Dobe Desert to my left was Ren, Horohoro, and Choco. To my right was my good friend Yoh, Faust VIII, and Ryu. We had no clue where we were heading toward just the name of our final destination, Dobe Village. I had just recently met Yoh's group at a village not to far back... Oh and my name is Akira, Akira Jaganashi, anyways i met him as I was heading into the village, he looked saddened so I asked if he needed a teammate... ssomeone who could cheer him up... I dont know if it was something i said but his face twisted into something with rage and he charged at me with his overssoul charged, I jumped back and readied my obsidion katana and summoned Fenrir, god of wolves, my oversoul ready for battle. Yoh and Amidamaru charged and took me by surprise. I flew through a tree and hit my back hard on a building. I stood up, abvously i had to take this fight seriously. I unsheithed my black-steel assassin's blade and charged my furrioku. Yoh charged again, but this time i caught him. I jumped high in the air, making sure i had enough distance and time to ready my attack. I yelled " Fenrir, into the katana, " and everyone except Yoh who was trying to close the gap of distance watched as my black oversoul orb formed in my hand and entered the katana. Then I yelled " Now into the blade!, " and Fenrir entered the blade as the katana leaving a really long halo white spirit blade with black fur around the hilt in my hand. I landed on the ground and jumped back, then yelled " Beware the power of my double medium!, " I held it in position and Yoh un-awarly fell right into it. He woke a few hours later. Anna must have been glad that it wa an un-official shaman fight. After that i started traveling with his group. The people in ur group that are non-shamans are Pirika, Tamao, Anna, and Morta. It wasn't long before the group found their way through the " Blue Cave " and found the final shaman exam. I found myself in my home town. I ran, and ran until I found Ryu's wooden sword in the grond and broken in half. I kept on until I found Yoh's broken antique. I kept up the pace then, Boom! Something Exploded at my feet and sent me flying. Once I regained my ballance I was in a black area with a tree and a barrier. I kept my furrioku strong and kept fighting th try and save them. Eventually the barrier shattered and i awoke in Dobe Village. After the announcements we split into teams... My team had Me, Yoh, and Ren, known as " Team Elites ". There was also Faust VIII, Horohoro, and Ryu, in " Undead Assult ". Then Choco found two other lower-class shaman to lead known as " The Punch-Line". And as I reflect thats how I met the gang. 


	2. First Crush On two

A/N/ Hello again. This is chapter two. And heres my disclaimer - I do not own Shaman King. I only own Akira...Me... Okay now... I really hope that you who read this chapter will review so i can have some ideas in a new take on the story... And to those of you who reviewed chapter one... thank you... ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter Two - First Crush... On two...

I was walking along in Dobe village trying to find some peace and serenity. I walked for minutes until i saw the perfect place for me. After I found the perfect spot, a lake and grassy medow with a waterfal ,I noticed someone was following me. I didn't know who, or why, just that i was being followed. I thought for a min and stripped down into my boxers, I was thinking that they couldn't follow me into the lake so i jumped in with a perfect 8.0 dive. After swimming around a little bit I popped my head up behind the waterfall to see a body, naked, changing into a swimsuit. I quickly noticed it was a girl, but didn't know who for I was looking at her back. I was looking for a clue as to who it was, until my eyes lay dead across her long blue hair. " Pirika, " I mumbled under my breath, and sunk my head deeper in the water. I watched as she peered around the waterfall out towad th lake with searching eyes. Finally she stepped back behind the waterfall obviously didn't find whatever it was for she seemed to be pouting. As I thought somethin in my mind clicked, maybe she was the one following me! I pulled my head under and used the rock to push off of as i darted away. Right as I resurfaced for air I heard a "SPLASH" from behind the waterfall. I dove underwater and thought. " Why would Pirika stalk me? " I asked Morta later that day, as we went on a grocery run. " I don't really know... But, do you wanna know a secret? " He asked me in a whisperish-tone. I nodded seriously. He signaled me to come down closer to his level with a finger, " I'm a shaman... I got an oracle bell from a defeated shaman and me and Mosuke are on Choco's team. " I looked at him and nodded solemnly. " Good for you... and good luck. " I sighed still confused about what to do with my situaton... The next few days past by same old routine. Only thing rather different was that I couldn't get Pirika off my mind. " You know what? " I asked Morta, on are grocery run that day. " What? " He asked me, looking rather worried. " You first. Whats bothering you? " I asked, taking his disposition. " Well... It's just that my first Shaman Fight is coming up and I'm not sure I'm ready. " He said his worry growing stronger. I patted his back. " Don't worry. You'll do fine with Choco on your team. " I said to him assuradely. " Now what did you hav to say? " He asked me, taking me offgaurd. " Oh... uh... I think I might have a crush on Pirika. " I said taking my voice level down low in his ear. He just looked at me with shock and disbelief at first, then a huge smile cracked on his face. " St... Stop it! " I yelled out loud. My face went blush red as everyone stared at me. " Uh... Uh... " I took off out of the shamanmarket in a hurry. I ran straight towards Pirika's, Tamao's, and Anna's place, hoping to confront Pirika. I opened the door quietly, and krept inside the apartment room. I didn't hear anyone or anything, and I realised I had use the bathroom. I walked over and opened the door, just to find and see Tamao stepping out of the shower. I couldn't help myself. I just stood and stared at her size D-cup breasts and perfect figure. She noticed me and started to scream, then I stepped foreward and cupped my hand over her mouth. I appologised and rushed back to my own appartment. The next few days dragged on. The i eventually said to myself, " Im in love with two different women! " 


End file.
